


【Graves/Newt+Theseus/Newt】Always Be My Baby (上)

by susucake520



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susucake520/pseuds/susucake520





	【Graves/Newt+Theseus/Newt】Always Be My Baby (上)

　　Triwizard Tournament，在歐洲的魔法學校中是相當著名的一項大型賽事，並且已有數百年的歷史傳統。  
　　今年輪到在英國的Hogwarts舉辦，並且還額外邀請了位於美洲大陸的Ilvermorny前來參與，城堡裡多了來自其他三所魔法學校的學生，自新學年開學以來，校園中的氣氛比往年還要熱鬧許多。  
　　雖然是五年才一次的活動，但對Newt Scamander來說，競賽這些事通常都與他無關。  
　　作為一個Hufflepuff學院的四年級學生，他的課堂表現只能說是差強人意，而且又是個天生性格就相當內向的男孩，甚至讓許多不了解他的人因而覺得他是個古怪沉悶的孩子，課業成績平凡、沒什麼朋友，幾乎是個獨來獨往的落單小獾。  
　　因此，越是熱鬧的活動，越不可能讓Newt感興趣。  
　　然而，這次的校際間友誼競賽卻是一個例外。  
　　按理說，以Newt這樣的性格，容易成為同儕間欺負的對象，但在Newt一年級時，幾個學生在欺負過他後隨即得到無數倍瘋狂報復的淒慘下場之後，就再也沒人敢對他有任何不恰當的行為，連言語嘲弄都不敢，最多就是私下評論幾句，也不敢在公開場合大聲嚷嚷。

　　──誰讓Newt有個極為出色又異常溺愛他的兄長呢？

　　他的哥哥Theseus Scamander，Gryffindor學院的七年級學生，正是此次Hogwarts的代表鬥士。  
　　而今年的大型賽事與Newt扯上那麼一點關連，就是Theseus要求弟弟一定要到觀眾席上欣賞他贏得比賽的英姿，也因為Theseus在宣布成績那一刻、接受眾人的掌聲與歡呼時，專注地向看台的某個方向並且帶著燦爛的笑容熱情揮手──那正是Newt特意選的角落，原本沒什麼人會注意到的地方瞬間成為全場焦點，讓Newt差點沒忍住直接逃離現場的衝動。  
　　噢不、不只有Theseus，在第一項目以相同的分數與他並列第一的還有Ilvermorny的代表鬥士Percival Graves──他是Theseus的朋友，兩家原本關係就不錯，往來頗為密切，Percival在Newt小時候曾經多次隨著父母親到Scamander家拜訪，所以Newt與他有過幾次算是相當愉快的交談，期間更有數不清次數的通信往來，最近一次的回信還是在開學前夕，在那之後他便在城堡裡見到跟隨著老師和同學一同到Hogwarts作客的對方。  
　　Newt對Percival Graves的印象很好，畢竟他也知道自己的個性很難與人親近，而那名少年卻是極有耐性，雖然外表看起來是嚴肅冷漠的，但與他說話時卻總是帶著輕淺的溫柔笑意，這讓Newt很自然而然的就接受對方的親近，並且樂意與他保持信件聯繫，每到節慶生日時也會互贈禮物。  
　　不過，自己與對方也很長一段時間不曾見過了，Newt完全沒有想到在他的印象中是個外冷內熱、跟Theseus有某種程度相像的Graves，竟然也隨著Theseus的動作跟著朝自己揮了下手，甚至還因而露出親近自然的溫柔笑容──  
　　這使得Newt在全校及外校師生面前留下相當深刻的印象，間接導致某些愛慕這兩位鬥士的熱情女巫們，在比賽過後紛紛找上他、想藉此探聽一些關於愛慕對象的個人小祕密。  
　　對這種場面全然無法招架的Newt躲藏得更勤勞了，除了上課以外的時間，他幾乎都躲在寢室或是屬於他的秘密房間，就連吃飯也盡可能地避開人潮最多的時候，等到一些時日過去她們知道想從他這邊得消息太花費力氣而不再將主意打到他這邊來後才鬆了口氣。

　　然而，Newt還是太早放下心來。  
　　因為聖誕舞會即將到來。

　　■

　　聖誕舞會強制要求每個學生必須參加，並且要自行邀請舞伴，這導致在舞會前夕，城堡裡那些青春洋溢的小巫師們，不分年級都有些躁動和興奮。  
　　「你找到舞伴了嗎？」  
　　「嘿嘿，昨天晚餐過後，我去邀請Alice，她答應了！」  
　　「可惡，我也要立即採取行動才行！」  
　　「你想邀請誰？」  
　　……  
　　「妳們聽我說！就在剛才，Frank邀請我參加舞會了！」  
　　「真的嗎真的嗎？快說說他是怎麼要請妳的！」  
　　「那有什麼？就在前幾日，Gudgeon和Hopkins也向我提出邀請，我都不知道要答應誰才好呢。」  
　　「呿，沒人想聽妳說話，我們對Liz的邀請比較感興趣。」  
　　……  
　　午餐時間，Newt坐在Hufflepuff長桌的某個角落位置，不是很意外地聽著周圍同學們閒聊拌嘴的內容，幾乎全圍繞在關於舞會的話題上。  
　　邀請舞伴，按理說對於不擅與人相處的Newt來說是個相當困難的課題，但他絲毫不為此擔心，因為他老早就有了對象，要是擅自去邀請別人的話，或許還會造成校園流血事件──可千萬不要挑戰一個世界根本是以弟弟為中心的哥哥的醋意還有小心眼可以到何種程度。  
　　雖然心中早就默認Theseus會是自己的舞伴，但Newt還是有點期待兄長約自己在待會兒的下午空堂見面時會說些什麼？  
　　一想到這裡，Newt的心情不自覺多了幾分愉悅，胃口甚至比平常還要好上一些，多吃了一塊藍莓派還有將第二杯南瓜汁喝得一滴不剩，摸了摸有些渾圓的小肚子，這才感覺到自己是真的不小心吃撐了。  
　　記得Theseus說今天中午有點事情所以不來用餐，順便帶點餡餅給他好了？下意識望向Gryffindor長桌的某個現在毫不意外是空著的位置，離開禮堂前Newt不忘貼心地為兄長帶點食物。  
　　距離約定的時間還有段空檔，Newt決定先去暫時屬於他的秘密房間探望那幾個「孩子」。

　　雖然校規是允許攜帶寵物的，Newt知道自己帶的已經不能算在寵物的範疇內了，但他捨不得放任撿到的那些落單的小奇獸流落在外，所以他一開始是偷偷養在寢室──幸好在入學時人數分配不均的關係，被分到的房間只有他一個人住。  
　　只是這終究不是長久之計，特別是他那幾隻幼獸有特別會搗亂的頑皮孩子，在房間裡大肆破壞不講，有好幾次就差點被鄰近房間的同學發現了！  
　　就在萬分苦惱之際，Newt意外發現了城堡有個秘密的房間只對他開放，而且入口平常是隱匿起來的，很難被人發現，後來Theseus才告訴他那個房間叫作萬應室，是在人們感到非常絕望時會突然出現，並且可以滿足他們的需求的神奇房間。  
　　於是Newt就順理成章將那幾隻小奇獸養在裡面，而萬應室也確實完美符合他的需求，內部呈現像是個小型溫室，適合幾個孩子棲息，並且提供非常嚴格的保密措施，過了這麼長一段時間，他在城堡裡藏了幾隻小奇獸的事情依舊只有自己和Theseus、以及不久前才跟著他們兄弟倆一起進去過的Graves知道……  
　　噢、不對，嚴格來說Professor Dumbledore好像也是知情的，想到那位睿智慈祥的教授曾經笑呵呵地對自己有過一番暗示，Newt為此並不擔心，因為他知道向來待他和藹親切的教授肯定會為他保守秘密，畢竟那幾個孩子也不是什麼危險的生物，並不會危害到城堡裡師生的安全。

　　「說過好幾次了，不准這樣跳！」冷不防被小奇獸直接砸上了自己的腦袋，讓Newt感到一瞬間的悶疼，但幸好這小傢伙胡鬧歸胡鬧，也沒真的想把他砸到送醫院廂房，所以身為牠們Mommy的Newt也只能沒好氣地唸上這麼一句，語氣聽起來是滿滿的無奈。  
　　那有著渾身黝黑蓬鬆毛皮的小奇獸，四隻爪子輕輕扒在Newt的頭頂上，睜著一雙圓滾滾的烏黑眼睛，接著又沿著他的肩膀往下爬溜，那模樣說有多討喜就有多討喜，一向心軟的Newt很快就沒了脾氣，將小傢伙從身上抓了下來，帶著牠和其他幾隻也蹭到腳邊撒嬌的孩子到旁邊去，分給牠們自己帶來的食物。  
　　Newt曾經認真查過書本資料，研究過這幾個孩子最適合吃的東西，但畢竟在學校能取得的食材相當有限，為了避免引人注意他也不好讓貓頭鷹三天兩頭就從校外送來，只好退而求其次之的讓牠們從其他食物取得營養，好在牠們看起來一直都是精力旺盛的活潑模樣，連毛皮也是光滑透亮，相當柔順好摸，可見被照料得相當健康。  
　　「……等等、你又去哪裡挖來這些東西？」Newt看著Niffler的動作有些奇怪，像是不著痕跡地捧著自己的小肚子，怕小傢伙是有哪裡不適所以立刻就將牠抓來查看，誰知道竟然抖落出幾個Gold Galleon？！他下意識地查看了衣袍口袋──果然只剩下一些Knut！  
　　Newt捏住牠的後腿將牠倒過來又抖了幾下，果不其然又有幾個Silver Sickle滾落在地板上，「你這小壞蛋──」  
　　知道喜歡閃亮亮的東西是Niffler天生的習性，Newt頭痛地將牠訓了一頓，然後看著那小傢伙鬧脾氣地竄到某個樹叢中躲著再也不願意探出頭來，只得無聲地嘆了一口氣，安撫一下其他幾隻看起來有些目瞪口呆的孩子，這才離開萬應室。

　　Newt與Theseus約定的地方是在某個不太會有人經過的塔樓樓頂。  
　　雖然剛進入十二月，前幾天又接連下了幾場大雪，城堡附近被銀白色的雪層層掩蓋，即使刺骨的風吹得臉頰有些凍紅，但Newt還是很喜歡從這裡看出去的風景，在這樣的冬天時才可以瞧見被冰封的黑湖覆蓋上銀雪的景緻。  
　　站在牆邊眺望遠方雪景，片刻過後，聽到後方傳來一陣在靜謐中格外明顯的腳步聲，他下意識轉身、同時也不自覺地露出了見到兄長的笑容，只是在見到來人的真面目時那笑意瞬間凝結在嘴角，棕綠的眼眸也因為意外而微微瞪大了些許──

　　「Thes……Graves學長？」

 

　　來人一身與Hogwarts風格截然不同的外校長袍，以極為優雅的姿態緩步走到小獾面前，只是那溫柔淺笑在見到少年被冷風凍得微紅的臉，不禁斂起幾分、微皺著眉道：「Newt，你到外面就只穿這樣？」說完還直接扯下自己的鐵灰色圍巾，不顧對方意願、舉止輕柔卻態度強硬地直接替他圍上。  
　　「沒、沒關係…我不覺得冷……」Newt有些結巴的婉拒話語還沒來得及說完，脖子上就多了條還帶著些許熱度的毛線圍巾，意識到那上頭殘存的餘溫來自對方，原本在寒風中凍得發冷的臉頰突然感到一陣熱意竄了上來。  
　　「很冷嗎？怎麼好像更紅了？」Graves絲毫未將他的婉拒放在心上，看著那張有著可愛雀斑並且猶帶幾分稚氣的臉龐，乾脆伸手抓住少年的手腕，直接將人帶進塔樓中寒風吹不到的地方。  
　　Newt愣愣地被牽著走，站到室內後踱了踱在外頭有些凍僵的腳，才意識到自己還未向對方道謝，連忙開口：「Graves學長，謝謝…你的圍巾……」只是剛抬起來的眸光與對方的眼神才互望上幾秒，他就不自覺又慢慢地低了下去，總有種莫名的難為情讓他無法與那彷彿藏著許多不可言說的情感的目光中持續對視。  
　　Graves看著少年像是隻羞怯怕生的小獸又泛紅著臉低下頭去，不由得淺淺一笑，忍不住伸手揉了揉那還冰涼著的面頰，「還叫學長？你以前可是直接喊我Percy的。」  
　　「那個、那個是……」從小就被哥哥保護著的Newt，性格一向溫吞軟綿，孩童那時更是懵懵懂懂的旁人說什麼就是什麼，他還記得初次見面的時候，當時的Graves就是以一位溫和兄長的態度親切的讓他喊Percy，所以他才乖乖地喊的啊──  
　　「是什麼？嗯？」  
　　「Pe、Percy……」  
　　「乖，這才聽話。」  
　　即使在這簡短對話的過程中，Graves看起來始終溫和，連同語氣也是，但那語末微微上揚的尾音，讓Newt頓時忘記其他想法、不由自主地順從聽話。  
　　然而，在真的說出口之後，Newt覺得心中那羞赧得不知所措的感覺又比方才更濃切幾分，只好逃避地將腦袋垂得更低了，像是在專心數著斑駁的地磚間有多少道裂縫似的。  
　　Graves很久以前就已經摸清楚他的性格，但從來不曾像其他人一樣覺得這樣的個性古怪，反倒覺得Newt從小時候到現在，都是這麼始終如一的可愛，像是初生的草食動物，一直保持著那份純粹天真的羞怯。  
　　由於Graves幾乎可以說是沉浸在欣賞少年害羞的模樣，以至於暫時沒有開口說話的念頭，但沉默持續了一會兒後，Newt自認為這樣下去不行，總覺得氣氛會越來越尷尬，到時候他恐怕更不知道該如何是好，只得硬著頭皮先開口。  
　　「唔、那個……你為什麼會到這裡來呢？」Newt有些緊張地問，這是他唯一想到覺得適合的話題，同時也的確是他心中的疑問，畢竟這邊的塔樓鮮少有人會過來，而且還是在這個時間。  
　　「我知道你跟Theseus今日下午有約。」Graves並沒有正面回答他的問題，而是自顧自地說，「而我稍早前去過萬應室，你的那隻小Niffler暗示我牠的主人才剛剛離開，所以我想你們或許會約在這裡。」但他沒有說的是，那小東西還趁機從他的口袋裡摸走了好幾枚金幣──看在牠提供情報的機靈份上，Graves就沒有堅持向牠追討了，畢竟與少年飼養的小傢伙們打好關係也是有其必要性的。  
　　過了許久之後才會發現自家Niffler不知何時開始私藏寶藏而且還是來路不明的Newt，當下並未想太多，而是愣愣地點了點頭，「哦。」  
　　此刻他心裡只是在想，雖然這地方連Hogwarts的學生都不常來，但Graves這個外校生會知道這裡並不意外，因為先前他們曾經一起來過，連同Theseus。  
　　在第一個項目比賽結束後，這兩個以相同的成績同時佔據領先位置的鬥士就拉著他說要私下慶祝，在後來的週末下午三人真的帶著一大籃的食物，跑到塔樓這裡慶祝，那時候天氣還算溫暖，在橘紅的夕陽徹底落下後，他們甚至一起欣賞了佈滿星辰的璀璨夜空。  
　　「呃，所以…你是要找Theseus嗎？」Newt的思緒緩慢地轉動著，發現自己還是不知道對方到此的來意，於是試著猜測的詢問，接著意外地得到否認的答案──  
　　「不、」Graves輕笑一聲，「我是來找你的。」  
　　「……找我？」將原本已經到嘴邊的「他應該就快來了」嚥了回去，Newt相當遲疑並且困惑地覆誦著。  
　　「是的，我想邀請你，Newt Scamander，成為我在即將到來的聖誕舞會上的──」  
　　「Percival Graves！你休想打我寶貝Artemis的主意！」一陣怒吼突然從樓梯間傳了上來，聲音之大，不止暫時打斷了Graves的邀請，連屋頂天花板上的灰塵都被震撼得抖落些許。  
　　然而，如此動靜，還是沒能終止Graves的邀請。  
　　「──舞伴，你願意嗎？」

　　最後，Newt還沒來得及消化這令他感到震驚不已的邀請。  
　　在一陣急促的腳步聲與瞬間飛馳而來的身影還順帶刮過一陣風之後，他眼睜睜地看著自家兄長氣勢洶洶地像是隻藏寶被覬覦的憤怒火龍，怒氣沖沖地抓住Graves的衣領，憤怒地朝他咆哮──

　　「我！要！跟！你！決！鬥！」

　　■

　　從很小的時候開始，Theseus就將弟弟看作是他最重要的寶貝。  
　　哪怕有了自己的交友圈之後，也從來沒有任何一個人，能夠取代Newt在他心中的地位。  
　　而Newt也確實很黏他這個哥哥，在許多年後，他也會一直記得小時候的那些珍貴記憶──像是剛學會走路的Newt，搖搖晃晃地走向自己，帶著甜美的笑容，舉著雙手朝自己迎面撲來。  
　　或是開始牙牙學語的Newt，學會的第一個單字，不是Daddy也不是Mommy，而是他的名字。  
　　聽著那軟嫩的嗓音含糊不清地喊出「Theseus」，即使發音讓旁人忍不住想笑，但Theseus只覺得心中有一塊地方就這樣永遠地融化，無論何時只要腦海裡回想起那可愛的聲音，就能立刻感覺到無比的甜蜜。  
　　有記憶以來，他就知道自己必須要好好保護Newt，無論發生任何事。  
　　隨著年歲增長，這個念頭非但沒有任何消減的跡象，反倒是越來越堅定不移。  
　　不知道從何時開始，Theseus已經衍生出更執著的念頭──他希望能夠一直這麼擁有他的Artemis，直到許多年之後，他們還能一起踏上另一段新的旅程。  
　　令他感到欣喜的是，他的Artemis似乎也對他的這個想法並不排斥。  
　　最明顯的證據，就是偶爾Theseus將人抱進懷裡肆意親吻的時候，Newt的反應是全然的羞澀，找不出半點勉強和排斥，而且每次都像是溫馴的小獸，順從地任由他擁抱親吻，燦亮純真的水潤眼底是全然無畏的信任。  
　　在升上七年級的這年，Theseus已經做好了打算。  
　　雖然他的Artemis年紀還小，但自己畢業之後，兩人可以先訂下婚約，等到Newt滿十七歲時，他們就能正式履約。  
　　即使他們是同性，即使他們是血脈相連的兄弟……這些都阻止不了。  
　　畢竟同性伴侶在巫師界裡雖然少見，但不是全然沒有的；況且在純血的家族中，早些年透過近親結合讓純粹的血脈能夠得以延續是再常見不過的事。  
　　所以，世界上沒有任何事物足以阻礙他們，哪怕是Merlin。  
　　只是，Theseus沒有想到，前些日子的預感竟然這麼快就成真。  
　　在他、Newt還有那個Graves一起在塔樓慶祝的那天，當閃爍星空吸引了他們的目光一段時間後，Theseus突然想欣賞一下他的Artemis在星光下那張迷人可愛的臉龐時，無意間卻發現Graves的目光竟然也不著痕跡地望向自家弟弟，那飽含某種情感的眼神是多麼樣的熟悉……  
　　直到剛剛，他才完完全全的應證在此之前心中的那些懷疑──Percival Graves這混蛋對他的Artemis果然也是抱持著這樣的心思？！早在當年那臭小子進門時就該把他關在門外的！！

　　Theseus這十七年來的人生，從來沒有一次像現在這麼憤怒過，魔力因而在過於激動的情緒下產生了暴動。  
　　察覺到兄長的不對勁，原本嚇得傻愣住的Newt連忙上前去阻止了差點一觸即發的決鬥，並且將手上特地為Theseus留的午餐提籃遞了過去，這才讓瀕臨狂爆的Gryffindor雄獅稍微冷靜下來。

　　「Artemis，看看你、沒有我在身邊就不知道要好好照顧自己，能記得要給餡餅上保暖咒，就不知道給自己也加上嗎？」Theseus心疼地揉著寶貝弟弟依然冷涼的臉頰，而稍早前那條明顯不屬於Newt而是屬於某個混帳傢伙的圍巾早就被他物歸原主了──以將那輕軟的保暖衣物擲出猶如巨大岩石的力道。  
　　Graves慢條斯理地將圍巾繫回自己的脖子上，感受到那上頭來自少年的餘溫和氣息，他心情愉悅地笑了笑，不以為意地淡然道：「Theseus，你來得可真準時。」

　　「是的，我向來守時。」Theseus伸手攬過寶貝弟弟的肩膀，以一副宣示所有權的意味相當濃厚的姿態，同時也不忘側首給「敵人」一個冰冷的諷笑，「不像有人，還厚顏無恥地不請自來呢。」  
　　「哦？」Graves故作聽不懂他話語裡的意思，目光乾脆移往神情看起來還木愣著的Newt，帶著輕淺的笑意溫聲問：「Newt，你能夠給我答案了嗎？」  
　　「收起你那癡心妄想，Artemis的舞伴是我！一直都是我，只－有－我，明白嗎？」  
　　「邀請舞伴是公平競爭，Theseus，你是知道的吧？況且、」Graves的語氣一頓，微笑中彷彿突然多了幾分得意，「據我所知，你尚未向Newt提出邀請，不是嗎？」  
　　「這還不是因為你這卑鄙無恥的傢伙──」Theseus咬牙切齒地說著，心中惱怒不已。  
　　要不是Graves這混蛋不知道從哪裡得知他跟自家弟弟的約會時間，還趁機提前跑來接近他的Artemis，他早就已經正式邀請到Artemis作為舞伴了！  
　　雖然情緒依舊激烈翻騰著，但Theseus也不是會一直被其支配的人，儘管他從未感到如此氣憤，但他還是慢慢地冷靜下來，決定還是把全部的心神留給他的Artemis……  
　　「Artemis，難得的聖誕舞會，你不願意和我一起出席嗎？母親已經為我們準備好了禮服，就在今天早上送到的，是相同的款式，等一下跟我去試穿？」  
　　「唔、哦……」聽著兄長的話，Newt下意識地點了點頭，但腦海卻迴響著不久前Graves那溫言的話語，心緒因而混亂極了──他很清楚知道自己應該是要當Theseus的舞伴，但拒絕Graves……這件事又讓他感到莫名的難受。  
　　Newt感到越來越徬徨無措，儘管還是乖乖聽著Theseus說話，但心思早已經無法專注在上頭了，棕綠的眸光甚至開始有些游移，彷彿淺意識地想要瞥向另一個人。  
　　從小看顧著弟弟長大，屬於Newt的每個表情的細微變化、每個無意識的反應，Theseus都再瞭解不過了，所以他自然能知道他的Artemis此時此刻心中的想法。  
　　即使非常不想承認，但事實已經很赤裸地告訴他──他的Artemis，對Graves那混帳並不是那麼無動於衷的。  
　　仔細回想過去Graves造訪家中時的情景，包括這幾個月來兩人在Hogwarts的互動情形，自家弟弟從前就對那傢伙的印象不錯，只是不知道從什麼時候開始，那份好感越來越不單純，竟然演變到現在這般程度。  
　　想到這裡，Theseus默默地握緊了拳頭。  
　　他當然不可能會有任何一點責怪Newt的意思，他的寶貝是這麼樣的單純乖巧，一切都是Graves那卑鄙傢伙的錯，竟敢誘拐他的Artemis！  
　　儘管眼下發展到如此局面，要Theseus直接退讓是絕對不可能的。  
　　所以，問題還是回到了Newt身上。

　　「Artemis，你忍心拋下我去當別人的舞伴嗎？」  
　　「Newt，我非常渴望能成為你的舞伴。」

　　被兩名優秀出色的巫師以極為熱切渴求的目光注視著的小獾，過沒多久連眼眶都慌亂失措地紅了起來，並且無助地咬著下嘴唇，整個人看起來可憐兮兮，就像是隻失去了依靠而茫然的弱小幼獸。

　　「我……」

　　■

　　那天的最後是如何離開塔樓的？Newt沒有太深刻的記憶。  
　　因為他的全副心思都放在某個可以說是此生到現在最艱難抉擇的問題──到底要挑誰當舞伴？  
　　一個是從小疼愛保護他的Theseus，一個是待他同樣溫柔和善的Graves。  
　　若是Merlin允許，Newt願意付出任何代價，也不願意讓他們任何一人失望。

　　「……唉。」

　　這幾日下來嘆氣的次數已經多得數不清了，但Newt心中依舊是苦惱不已。  
　　此時的他正站在萬應室的一扇窗前，盯著城堡外的景緻出神，眉頭皺得深切。  
　　塔樓那日的混亂過後，不止是平常原本一有空就會來找他的Theseus，就連Graves找來的頻率也大幅增加，不到兩天就讓他再度成為城堡裡不分校內還是外校學生的焦點，沒能邀請到那兩人作為舞伴以及想打聽他們舞伴消息的人，又一次把主意打到了他這邊來。  
　　Newt本來就已經夠苦惱了，再加上那群過度熱情來為難自己的學生，更令他感到煩擾不已，乾脆又躲了起來，開始避開人群多的場合，雖然某兩個人還是躲不了的……

　　「Dougal，你覺得我該怎麼做？」Newt問著不知道何時站到窗框上的Demiguise，正好與那雙明亮的大眼睛對上。  
　　只見那對憂鬱的眸光似乎在瞬間閃爍了一下，Newt下意識地眨了眨眼睛，心想剛剛那個是他一時眼花了嗎？  
　　但他還沒想明白，窗框上的雪白影子隨即淡化在空氣裡，接著右手傳來了被拉住的感覺──Dougal站到了地板上，伸出手抓著牠的主人，看樣子是想把人帶離窗前。  
　　Newt不明所以，但還是先順從牠的意思跟著離開，走到位於萬應室中間的某個灌木叢附近時，Dougal才鬆開揪住主人的手，但依舊仰著那張臉繼續以憂傷的眼神盯著Newt瞧。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」Newt感到相當困惑，只得屈膝蹲下，打算跟牠好好談談，「還是看到了什麼？」他從書上得知Demiguise有預知未來的能力，但Dougal現在還小，之前也沒什麼特別奇怪的舉動，只有今天不太尋常，好像有些不安……  
　　Dougal稍稍轉動了一下腦袋，然後抬手指了某個方向──Newt順著偏頭望了過去，發現那正是剛才他站著的窗邊。  
　　「你是讓我小心玻璃嗎？」Newt見牠似乎是不贊同的略偏了腦袋，又試著猜測：「還是，要我避免到城堡外面？」  
　　Newt試著與Dougal溝通，但好一會兒後還是不太能具體明白牠要自己提防什麼，只是有個模糊的念頭……總之，小心一點就是了。  
　　眼看著下一堂選修課的時間就快到了，Newt連忙拿起課本，十分匆忙地離開萬應室。  
　　但也因為原本就有令他頭痛多天的煩惱未解決，再加上Dougal奇異的舉動，不只讓Newt在占卜學的課堂上不怎麼專心，甚至在課程結束、離開教室時依舊是滿腹的心事。  
　　以至於，他走在比起往常下課還要水洩不通的人群中也沒留心到有什麼異狀……

　　Newt是在一陣尖銳高亢的尖叫聲中回過神。  
　　與此同時伴隨著的，是屋外冰冷刺骨的北風席捲他整個人的寒意。  
　　以及，突如其來的由高處墜落的失重感。

　　眼底映入的最後畫面，是高塔那扇急遽後退的窗，以及一縷刺眼的金黃色燦光。  
　　劇烈的疼痛來得快又猛烈，直接讓Newt沉入深沉的黑暗當中。

　　最終，Newt Scamander並沒有選擇任何人當舞伴，也沒有出席聖誕舞會。  
　　在舞會來臨的前一週，他從高塔的窗戶跌了出去，全身多處粉碎性骨折，至少需要半個月的休養時間。


End file.
